Although there have already been proposed various types of feed mechanism for the digital counter, most of them have conventionally been of the motor driven type using commercial AC and encountered no problem of obtaining a drive torque for the rotary wheels serving as the time display drum assembly.
In the DC digital clock using a battery as its drive source, however, a necessary restriction on the available current has raised an inconvenience in that the output torque is so small that it is difficult to drive the drum assembly reliably. An improved feed mechanism which may be effectively operated at an improved efficiency or at a lower torque has been seriously needed.
There has also been a serious need for elimination or minimization of an impact sound possibly generated at the moment that the first order minute display drum is intermittently driven or comes to rest.
To overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, the present invention provides an improved counter feed mechanism which is of low cost and can be reliably operated with a negligible drive sound as well as being a relatively light load.